


The god Wars

by The_Straight_Edge_Fox



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Straight_Edge_Fox/pseuds/The_Straight_Edge_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin-off of the Percy Jackson books featuring an original character. </p><p>When somebody steal the Odinforce, the Norse gods blame their Greek cousins and it is up to Percy and his friends to stop a war that could end the earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Camper at Camp Halfblood

**Author's Note:**

> Ignores the magnus chase books because i haven't read them and originally wrote this several years ago. I had also written a sequel with Alex as a teenager going on a quest with the Kanes from the Kane Chronicles that also involved the Egyptian gods, but my old laptop's hard drive crashed and the file was lost

It was a calm summer day in New York, a gentle breeze rustling the leaves of the giant pine tree at the top of a hill. At the base of the hill, two cars simultaneously pulled up, out of which stepped two eighteen year olds, a boy and girl, both brunettes. Sitting on the hill waiting for them was another young man who was supporting himself with crutches and appeared to be 18 but in actuality was around 34. These three were Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon; his ex-girlfriend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena; and Grover Underwood, a satyr and best friend to the others. The three hadn’t seen each other all year and were anxiously waiting to start this summer back at Camp Half- Blood. Percy and Annabeth said goodbye to their parents and walked with Grover to the top of the hill and through the mystical barrier that separated the mortal world from the mythical camp of the demigods. The two half-bloods fully expected a war, welcome from Chiron and a half-hearted acknowledgement from Mr. D, but instead were greeted by a scene of construction at the top of the Ω of cabins between 3 and 5 (5 and the ones after it seemed to have been moved to accommodate the new one).

 

“A little to the left. A little bit more…perfect,” said the 18 year old, crimson eyed boy with Nikki Sixx style hair who was directing the satyrs building the new cabin. That’s me, Damoneceus, Damon for short, and I’m no half-blood.

 

“Um, excuse me, I don’t wanna be rude, but who are you?” asked Percy

 

“Yo, Perceus, Annabeth, glad you’re here, been waiting to meet you two, the great heroes. I’m Damon.”

 

“Okay…Damon. Why are you building a new cabin, don’t you have a parent in common with anyone here?”

 

“Yeah bra, you’re dad and her mom. I’m a child of Poseidon and Athena.”

 

“Hold on, Damon, a child of Poseidon and Athena… you’re Damoneceus, the god of rock!” exclaimed Annabeth

 

“Hot AND mom’s wisdom,” I said

 

“Wait, if you’re a god, why build a cabin? I mean yeah all gods get a cabin but still, why would you possibly need one here, and there’s really such thing as the god of rock?” asked Percy

 

“Let’s just say Uncle Zeus doesn’t like it when you try to stop the snow during a KISS concert. Word of advice, never step on another god’s domain, especially Uncle’s. So yeah, he sent me here as punishment and I’m not gonna whine like Dionysus, but since I have two godly parents and don’t wanna split my time plus the fact I deserve my own cabin, I’m building one, right where my throne on Olympus is, cuz you know, I’m not a minor god I’m an Olympian.”

 

“But don’t my dad and Annabeth’s mom…”

 

“Hate each other, yes, but I was born before the whole Athens thing.”

 

Just then, a satyr walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder, “Lord Damoneceus, your cabin is ready.”

 

“Thanks. You guys wanna check out casa Del Damon?”

 

“Hades yeah!” said Annabeth

 

“Why not?” said Percy

 

As the 4 of us entered the cabin I saw all their jaws drop. The walls were littered with posters of bands like KISS, Mötley Crüe, Poison, and Iron Maiden. The cabin also had a surround sound speaker system, recording studio, several flat screen TVs, an Xbox, guitars, bass guitars, mics, amps, a mixer, PA speakers, three drum sets (1 single bass, 1 double bass, 1 triple bass), a rock star’s walk in closet, and a giant bed.

 

“Welcome to cabin 23 guys. What do you think?”

 

“This place is off the hook!” said Percy

 

“By the way Annabeth, brunette, totally rockin look for you,” I said, causing her to blush

 

“Lord Damoneceus, I mean Damon, this place is unreal,” she remarked

 

“Thanks. Now then, cousin D and Chiron would like to see you up at the Big House. If I’m not mistaken there’s gonna be a huge quest this year. So, what do you guys think about going to a Maiden concert after dinner tonight. I got VIP passes.

 

“Not really a big Iron Maiden fan, sorry,” said Percy

 

“I love them, count me in!”

 

“Alrighty then. I’d say your loss Perc, but then again, it only takes two to party,” I added making Annabeth giggle and blush again

 

“Annabeth are you insane! He’s our half brother!”

 

“Relax seaweed brain, it’s like dating a Camper, the god side doesn’t count.”

 

“Yeah man, you didn’t seem to have a problem dating her and she’s your cousin.”

“Not to mention his curse.”

 

“Curse?”

 

“Why does it always come back to the curse? You sleep with the wrong god ONE time and all Hades breaks loose. Ugh, Annabeth you explain.”

 

“Damon had an affair with Aphrodite and when they broke up she cursed him, forcing him to live as a love-sick rock star who can’t keep a lasting relationship till he finds his ‘one’.”

 

“It wasn’t my fault. She had no idea Hephaestus found out and backed me into a corner. Whatever, I’m over it. Family, what can you do?” I sighed

 

Percy rolled his eyes and then in a cloud of smoke, I was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

The three of us didn’t see each other again until dinner; Annabeth was dressed in a Maiden t-shirt and jeans while I wore the same, just with a different Maiden shirt and my leather jacket. When it was time to go up and make our offerings to the gods, Annabeth and I went up to the fire together.

 

“Athena,” she said, offering the biggest piece of chicken on her plate

 

“Athena, Poseidon, and Damoneceus,” I said as I dumped my whole plate. “Ah, that hits the spot,” I added as the smell of the sacrifice came to me. After refilling my plate, I went back and sat down at my table to eat the mortal food along with some nectar and ambrosia I had taken with me from Olympus.

 

When dinner was over, Annabeth and I told Chiron our plans and he agreed seeing as she’d be safe in the presence of an Olympian. We wished him a good night and I picked up a guitar from beside my table and began playing Ace Frehley’s guitar solo, the part where he ignites the smoker. Annabeth grabbed on to my arm and when the cloud of smoke enveloped us we were backstage at the Iron Maiden concert talking with Steve Harris, Niko McBrain, and the rest of the band before the show. As we took our seats and the show started Annabeth began to go crazy when the band came out to “Run to the Hills”

 

“I LOVE THIS SONG! DAMON YOU ROCK!”

 

“WHAT DID YOU EXPECT FROM THE GOD OF THAT DOMAIN HAHA!”

 

“HEY, WHY DO YOU GO BY DAMON?”

 

“DON’T YOU THINK DAMONECEUS IS A LITTLE OLD SCHOOL AND KINDA HARD TO SAY? WHY MOM AND DAD NAMED ME THAT, I’LL NEVER KNOW!”

 

“GOTCHA!”

 

When the concert ended, the two of us teleported back to camp and talked a little.

 

“Wow Damon, I had a great time. No wonder Aphrodite didn’t want to let you go.”

 

“Yeah, but even then we never had this much fun.”

 

“What?”

 

“Annabeth, I’m starting to think that you’re the one, you know who will break my curse.”

 

She blushed and we said goodnight and were on our ways back to our cabins…that is, until I felt some arms drape over my shoulders as I was about to get into my bed.


	2. The Heroes Receive Their Quest

After a few more weeks at the camp, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and I were called up to the Big House to see Chiron.

 

“Young heroes, Grover, Lord Damoneceus, we have a quest for you should you choose to accept it.”

 

“If it’s what I think it is, count me in,” I replied immediately

 

“I’m in too,” said Annabeth, linking arms with me

 

“Don’t you think we should hear the quest before we accept it?” asked Percy

 

“I agree,” said Grover

 

I turned to him and gave him an answer I knew he wouldn’t like. “Perc, you know how there’s a camp for the half-bloods born form the gods’ Roman side, and I say gods because well, I don’t have one, I wasn’t given a domain for a loooong time.”

 

“Yeah, I did spend some time there remember.”

 

“Well we aren’t the only gods that have half-bloods, or camps. Our cousins the Norse gods have probably the third biggest, after here and Camp Jupiter. During the Odin sleep, the time when their king Odin hibernates to recharge his power, someone stole the Odinforce, that very power from him. Naturally since all we do is accuse each other of taking things from one another, and the Norse being jealous of our success, they blame the Greeks. I’d say why don’t they blame the Romans but that wouldn’t make a difference, and the Egyptians would make more sense because they’ve been last in the power race for a loooong time, Olympus forbid they think of anyone but the number one gods in the world. Basically if it’s not given back, my thick skulled cousin Thor will have Camp Midgard trash Camp Half-Blood.”

 

“Why on Earth would they do that?” asked Annabeth

 

“Zeus and Odin have always been fighting for dominance, and Thor and I have a little argument over who “God of Thunder” by KISS is about.”

 

“And the quest is?” asked Grover

 

“Find who took it, get it back, and if we don’t, protect this camp from those Asgardian pushovers.”

 

“I understand most of it,” said Percy, “but how are you related to the Asgardians and Egyptians?”

 

“Simple, we all come from Titans. We come from Kronos, and they stem from two other ones, but our shared great grandfather is Oronos.”

 

“So basically this war we may or may not fight is over jealousy?” said Annabeth

 

“Yup.”

 

“Peter, do you accept or not?” interjected Dionysus

 

“Mr. D, it’s been 6 years and you still don’t know my name?”

 

“I got this D; I always wanted to go Dwayne Johnson and trash on a mortal. IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS! KNOW YOUR ROLE AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH!”

 

“Thanks cousin, that was actually quite amusing. Do you accept or not?”

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Wonderful, to the cave of the Oracle then.”

 

We all rolled our eyes as we left the Big House to go visit the Oracle of Delphi for our prophecy.


	3. The Oracle Warns us About an Elf?

            Let me start off by saying the Oracle is nothing like the shadow of her former self she used to be. I was there when my cousin Apollo created her and after Hades’ curse I could never bring myself to bear witness to her form. That of course, was before Percy’s friend Rachel had taken over the position. No longer residing in the attic of the Big House, Rachel had made a room in a cave and always came out to hang with Campers unless she was giving a prophecy. When we walked into the cave she was ecstatic to see her friends.

 

“Percy, Annabeth! It’s been so long!”

 

“Mhm.”

 

I stepped forward, turning to the girl, “Okay then, andlet’s get this over with. O’ Oracle, tell us of the Asgardian threat.”

 

Rachel’s eyes turned green and she spoke as if three of her were there.

 

“ _Many will travel to the land of snow, and battle beasts to them unknown. An elf will strike with the powers of his post; a warrior goddess slain will break sacred oaths. A god shall fall and a hero shall rise, the lord of the gods will claim his prize._ ”

 

“Thank you Oracle.”

 

Rachel returned to normal as if nothing had happened. She said goodbye to her friends and we left.

 

“I swear sometimes it’s like Apollo made her talk like that on purpose, it’s almost worse than his…”

 

“Haikus? We know,” finished Percy

 

“So what now?” asked Grover. “A warrior goddess slain, could that mean Artemis? And what prize could Zeus possibly want worth fighting over?”

 

“Grover, prophecies are never that easy to decipher. I’m sure the Asgardians have a warrior goddess too and Odin is a king of the gods too, right Damon?” asked Annabeth

 

“Yup, the Lady Valkyrie who sheppards the souls of those fallen in battle to Valhalla. Now then, let’s go back to camp, I need to talk to Chiron before we leave and probably need to make a very important call.”

 

The others turned to leave when Percy asked the question I’ve been waiting decades to answer. “Hey Damon, if Apollo is the god of music, how are you the god of rock? I mean it would make sense if you were born around the time but you said before the Poseidon/ Athena feud which is long before rock was created.”

 

“Here’s the breakdown, for the majority of my life I was without a domain while Apollo trained me in music to take over from him, but I found I didn’t really like the kind of music he did. As I grew, he had free reign until about 1950 when I felt I was ready. The next 40 years were my time to introduce a new sound to the world, and now we collaborate. I keep bands like KISS, Crüe, and the Foo Fighters around making music as well as introducing groups like The Envy, while Apollo creates pop, rap, and crap.”

 

“I bet he hated giving up part of his domain.”

 

“Hated it? It was his idea, I’m his favorite cousin and he treats me like a brother.”

 

Percy and I returned to camp and he went back to cabin 3 while I went to tell Chiron about the prophecy.

 

“My lord, you must call her.”

 

“I know Chiron, but I wish I didn’t have to,” I groaned. With that, I pulled out an iPhone shaped like Gene Simmons’ axe bass, a god-phone that Hermes had given everyone at the annual council last year as a way to keep our weapons on us at all times, as well as be able to reach one another without prayer or an IM. I opened up my contacts and scrolled through the As till I found who I was looking for.

 

* * *

 

            Artemis, goddess of the hunt, was resting in her tent at the Hunters’ campsite when the hunting knife shaped god-phone in her pocket went off.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Artemis, cousin, it’s been too long,” I said

 

“Damoneceus, to what do I owe the honor?”

 

“What? Is that any way to speak to…”

 

“Damon, we agreed never to speak of that not just because of what it was but the whole domain thing,” she whispered, kind of scared but at the same time angry

 

“I was gonna say cousin, but past love works too.”

 

“Shut up and just get on with it,” said my cousin, who at the present time had taken on the appearance of an 18 year old, much like I had

 

“I spoke with your brother’s Oracle and it looks like we’ll need your help with a certain Asgardian warrior goddess.”

 

“Say no more, I’ll call Apollo to take the Hunters and me to the camp at sunrise.”

 

“Thanks cuz.”

 

“No probs cuz.” She hung up with me and then turned to her Hunters. “Pack up your things, we head to Camp Half-Blood in the morning.” She then went back to her phone and called her twin brother who agreed to stop by in the sun chariot and pick them up at sunrise.


	4. The Wolfpack Comes Along for the Ride

The next morning Argus, head of camp security (the guy covered in eyes) was waiting with Chiron and me in a clearing in the camp’s woods. I checked my watch and it was nearly 5:30 and Apollo should’ve been there by now.

 

“How he is responsible enough to drive the sun, only Zeus knows. The man is so lazy.”

 

As if on cue when I finished talking, a Ford F-150 parked itself right in front of us, the truck bed full of girls in full hunting gear. From the cab stepped two 18 year olds, the Twin Archers Apollo and Artemis.

 

“Cousins, good to see you!” I said, throwing my arms around their shoulders

 

“Damon, cuz, how’ve you been?”

 

“I’ve been fine Apollo.”

 

“This reunion is so touching; I feel a haiku coming on.

   _Damoneceus_

_Needs a hand with the Norse gods_

_Artemis helps him._ ”

 

“Apollo, when are you going to stop this haiku nonsense?”

 

“Chill little sis, I give you a ride and this is how you thank me? Well then, I’d love to stay but I gotta bring up the sun, you know?” With that, Apollo got back in the truck and changed it into a shining gold Mustang and drove off to do his job.

 

“So Damon, would you like to tell the girls why you summoned us?”

 

“We gotta go into Asgardian territory and will most likely run into Valkyrie.”

 

“Damon, don’t ever mention her name in my presence!”

 

“And it’s that passion that lead me to call you.”

 

“But don’t ancient laws say…” began Thalia Grace, head Hunter and daughter of Zeus

 

“No direct interference? It’s my quest and I get to choose who goes on it, and being a god, I’m not limited to two partners. Thalia, I gotta talk to you alone for a second.

 

Thalia glanced to her mistress for approval and then walked over to me. “Aye, my lord. M’lady, I shall return soon.”

 

As Artemis and the Hunters went to her cabin to unpack since we didn’t leave for two weeks, I began my conversation with Thalia.

 

“Listen, I know you’re a Hunter now but you always made fun of Zöe for the aye shit, what gives?”

 

“It slips out sometimes. What’s up?”

 

“Your dad just wanted me to tell you he’s always there for you when you need him. Also, one of the two goddesses will fall on this quest and the council was wondering that, should it be Artemis, you would be willing to fill her throne until her regeneration.”

 

“I don’t know Damon, it’s a big responsibility, but if it comes down to it, I probably will.”

 

“Swear on the Styx, you know how your dad is about shit like that.”

 

“I do,” she replied, causing a thunderclap overhead

 

“Great, let’s go back to camp.”


	5. A Heated Rivalry Reignites: Campers vs. Hunters

After dinner a few weeks later, Campers and Hunters alike all gathered infront of the woods for the customary game of capture the flag. Chiron stepped forward and began to lay down the rules.

 

“As I’m sure you all remember, Hunters are the blue team and will take the left side of the creek, Campers will be red and take the right. Since we have two gods in our presence, the captains shall be Lady Artemis and Lord Damoneceus. As usual, all magical items are allowed, flags must be easily visible. I shall serve as referee and medic and on my mark the game shall begin!”

 

As we prepared for the start, Percy uncapped Riptide while Thalia activated Aegis on the other side. Artemis and I glared at each other and pulled out our phones dialing speed dial 1, which on a mortal phone is voicemail but on a god phone summons the god’s symbol of power. Artemis’ phone became a shining silver bow while mine grew to the full sized Axe Bass it looked like, but a traditional guitar as opposed to a bass.

 

“Is that Gene Simmons’ Axe?” asked Percy

 

“What do you think he subconsciously had it modeled after? All rock bands have some tribute to me involved in some way or another whether they know it or not.”

 

“Cool, so what does it do?”

 

“The usj, sonic waves, lasers, functioning battle axe, hypnosis, spells, all that good stuff.”

 

“Sweet, when do I get one?”

 

“You don’t, Riptide is enough haha.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“Campers ready?”

 

“Aye!”

 

“Hunters?”

 

“Aye!”

 

“Then let the game begin!”

 

The Hunters scattered to plant their flag and set up positions while we set up a base camp. I had decided Athena’s cabin would run point on strategy and it was agreed Ares would guard the border while Apollo would set up recon and sniper positions from the trees and Hephaestus would reinforce the defenses incase the Ares kids fell. Aphrodite would provide the distraction and the other cabins would set up a circular perimeter on the Hunters’ camp and slowly close in. Percy and I would take an alternate route should the main assault squad get taken down.

  
“Everyone good?” I asked

 

“Damon, Athena’s cabin suggests backup incase you fail, we think Nico from Hades cabin should shadow travel as a precaution.”

 

“Nico, what do you think?”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Campers, roll out!” I ordered and the teams dispersed

 

Everything was going great and according to plan, I had been receiving word Ares was holding but that Apollo was being picked off. Percy and I had made it right up close to the flag when I saw a flint out of the corner of my eye.

 

“Percy DUCK!” I yelled as I strummed my guitar, knocking away the incoming arrows

 

“That was close, nice save.”

 

“No probs.”

 

I turned to where I had seen the arrow come from and aimed the headstock of my guitar. I strummed and kept it ringing with some hammer-ons in order to fire a blast in that direction only to see Thalia deflect it with Aegis. When our stare down ended I began to notice we were completely surrounded.

 

‘Not good, I need a defensive song…got it!’ I thought as I snapped my fingers to make a mic stand appear and began playing “Don’t Stand so Close to me” by The Police. The rhythm of the guitar combined with my vocals was causing a wall of sound around Percy and I that would easily protect us from any projectiles.

 

“Artemis, I know you’re out there cuz!”

 

“So the foolish rocker wants to go god on god,” said the Huntress as she dismounted the branch she was positioned on, her bow becoming a hunting knife. “So be it.”

 

I rotated my guitar and held it like a real axe and the two of us engaged in armed combat. Percy tried to fend off all of the Hunters but soon fell under the strength of the numbers game; I spied the flag out in the reflection on Artemis’ knife and realizing I couldn’t get it myself, managed to fire a blast into the sky to signal Nico. Before Artemis knew what happened, her flag was gone and at the Camper base camp. The game was over and Camp Half-Blood had redeemed itself from its loss a few years ago. Artemis and I shook hands and turned our weapons back into phones.

 

“Well played Campers and Hunters alike,” said Chiron

 

“Yes yes, laurels and glory to the winner and what not, hail the conquering son of Hades and all that hoopla,” muttered Dionysus

 

“Hunters, return to the cabin.”

 

“Percy, Annabeth, go rest, we leave in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

            Now I’m sure Percy has told you all about demigod vision dreams before right? Well normally gods don’t get those but when we do, they’re about 10 times worse, not only is it a conversation, but your subconscious actually gets transported to where the caller is. As I drifted off to sleep, I found myself face to face with my mother Athena, goddess of wisdom.

 

“Mom, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Stay away from my daughter Damon.”

 

“Mom, you know I can’t help it. If she’s the one that will break Aphrodite’s curse than I have to stay with her, not like I wouldn’t anyways. You wouldn’t deny me the chance to rid myself of that curse would you mother?”

 

“No my son, but make sure you do not hurt her if and when it is broken. If you toss her aside like trash for your cousin Artemis like you did the last mortal, and yes I do know about ‘the incident’, you will feel my curse.”

 

“You’re always so overdramatic mom, no wonder Percy broke up with Annabeth, you probably scared the boy to Hades!”

 

“Do not use that tone with me young one, remember to whom it is you speak.”

 

“Sorry mommy,” I muttered. “If I bring too much danger her way I will do what I must, but I also sense a hint of jealousy in Artemis, who I feel hasn’t quite forgotten as much of that day as she lets on so I’d be more concerned with her action over mine. Hades if the other prophecy comes true you might even take her post as goddess of maidens, you already rule over virgins.”

 

“What other prophecy?”

 

“What’s that D, you need me to do something not here?” I said “Bye mom,” And with that, I was back in my dream.


	6. Northern Bound

       Morning had come and Artemis and her Hunters were waiting for Percy, Annabeth, and I at the top of Half-Blood Hill. When we arrived, Thalia was over at her tree, remembering how until her friends had retrieved the golden fleece now hanging from it’s branches, it had been her life that kept the tree standing after Zeus had saved her spirit during her attempt to save Annabeth and the hero turned villain turned hero, Luke.

 

“Glad to see you’re all finally up,” she said

 

“So cuz, how do we want to start this hunt?” I enquired

 

“I suggest we go north into former Viking territory and see if there are any clues. We’ll take my sleigh-chariot and fly.”

 

“You go on ahead; I wouldn’t be caught dead in that thing.”

 

“And how do you plan on getting there?”

 

I snapped my fingers and a sleek Hayabusa motorcycle decked out in band decals appeared next to my cousin’s sleigh

 

“You're taking that old thing? You haven’t used it in eons.”

 

“Damnit, I must be out of it, that was supposed to be Rocky.”

 

_You call my name Damon?_ asked my Pegasus, Hippocampus, and man- eating horse hybrid Rocket

 

“Hey boy, sorry that didn’t work, I wanted to summon you but you know, been a while and I accidently called the bike.”

 

_It’s ok boss, I don’t think I can go anyways, it’s been a long time since I’ve gone long distance and would rather train to get back in shape first. Take the bike, it’ll be fine._

“Sorry again boy,” I said as he galloped away. I straddled the bike and turned the key in the ignition. I took a couple of seconds but when the engine roared to life man was it sweet.

 

“Wait Damon, are you just gonna drive?” asked Annabeth

 

“Nope,” I said, revving the hidden throttle, making the sides of the bike fold out into wings and the exhaust to turn into a thruster. “Don’t just stand there, hop on babe.”

 

Annabeth did hop on and I revved the real throttle. “Race you,” I taunted with Artemis as the Hunters and Percy climbed into the chariot before flying off to Greenland.

* * *

 

            We arrived shortly before sundown that day and the Hunters had already picked up the trail of something very powerful. They were set to move out but Annabeth and I decided it wouldn’t be that smart to rush off in the middle of the night. Our traveling companions reluctantly agreed and set up their camp.

 

“Okay, so why are we in Greenland?” asked Percy when we finished building our campsite

 

“The easiest way to Asgard, the Bifrost Bridge, is centered here. It doesn’t move like Olympus does,” I replied. “Artemis, I sense you found the trail.”

 

“We have, it’s just that it seems to be further away than Valhalla. Someplace very cold, but it is definitely the energy signature of the Odinforce.”

 

“Please tell me it isn’t Frost Giant territory.”

 

“Sorry cuz.”

 

“That’s no big deal; we’ve battled hyperborean giants before right? How hard can it be?”   asked Percy

 

“Not hyperborean giants Percy, Frost Giants. They’re like 10 times stronger, smarter, taller, and their king has a thing for human meat. Oh, and they have better weapons.”

 

“So how do we beat them?” asked Thalia

 

“Without an Asgardian weapon like Thor’s hammer Mjolnir, we can’t,” I answered

 

“So let’s get whatever that is!” interjected Percy

 

“Bro, you need to start thinking, Thor’s hammer would be way too hard to steal. What we need…”

 

“Damon don’t you dare finish that thought,” said Artemis

 

“Is Dragonfang, the sword of the Lady Valkyrie.”

 

“Damon, there has to be another way.”

 

“Afraid not, we’ve just gotta fool her into coming to us though. There’s only a few more weeks until the deadline.”

 

“So how do we summon her?” asked Phoebe, Thalia’s second in command

 

“She watches over warriors in battle and if they fall and are deemed worthy, she escorts them to Valhalla, the warrior paradise in Asgard. We need to find a battleground and slay a brave soul in their midst.”

 

“We can’t kill a mortal for something so petty!” protested Annabeth

 

“We won’t. We’ll make sure the opposing side does, otherwise she won’t show. Now then, there’s only one person here who could help us find a battle in the middle of nowhere,” I explained, pulling out my phone

 

“Now I’m the one who wants you to stop,” said my half brother

 

“Why Percy? Who does he want to call?” asked a Hunter

 

“Clarisse’s dad.”

 

“Ares! Are you insane Lord Damon!?” yelled Annabeth

 

“Relax, now shut up, the phone’s ringing.”

 

A few more seconds passed and then somebody answered on the other end.

 

“Hello?” asked a very angry man’s voice

 

“Ares, it’s Damon.”

 

“Damon! How’s my favorite cousin doing?”

 

“Good big A. Listen, Artemis and I need you to tell us where the nearest battleground to us is so we can jump Valkyrie.”

 

“Not a problem. There’s a huge war going on between a couple of villages just a few clicks north of your location.”

 

“Thanks Red.”

 

“Anything for you Damon, you know how much I love what you’ve done for music.”

 

I hung up the phone and turned to the others. “We head north at sunrise.”

 

“How’d you get him to tell you?” asked Percy

 

“Ares loves Metal music, what can I say.”

 

Some of the Hunters went out to catch our dinner and when they returned, we threw it on a large fire pit and went over the plan for the following day. When we retired for the night, I had another god dream, this time with my father, Poseidon the sea god.

 

“Hey Dad-o, what’s up?”

 

“I’m worried for you son.”

 

“No need, Annabeth has this all worked out. Man is she hot when she’s strategizing.”

 

“Focus Damon, I know the other prophecy you’re hiding from your mother and I won’t let you get too careless.”

 

“Dad, I already told mom it’s under control.”

 

“Pray it is and that the Oracle’s prophecy does not come to be.”

 

“Whatevs dad, I’ll see you at the next solstice.”

 

“Farewell for now son. Keep your brother safe.”

 

“Sure thing dad, even though he’s got it taken care of with all this snow around.”

 

“Goodbye Damoneceus.”

 

“Later dad.”


	7. A Pact is Void

The next morning we packed up camp and headed north to where Ares had told me to go. Sure enough, we hadn’t even been traveling for an hour when we heard gunshots in the distance.

 

“This must be the place,” I joked as we stepped into a clearing to watch a man, presumably the general of one of the armies, get shot off his horse. “Perfect.”

 

“Valkyrie, show yourself you blonde whore!”

 

“WOAH! Artemis calm the fuck down!” I yelled. “Percy, Hunters, Annabeth, look away now!”

 

No sooner had I given the warning than a bright flash of light appeared ahead of us. When it dimmed, there stood a tall blonde woman with blue eyes wearing silver armor, a blue cape, and brandishing a several foot long broadsword.

 

“Who are you calling a whore you 18 year old brat!? First you steal Odin’s powers and now you insult me? I’ll have your heads for that Greeks!”

 

Before I could say anything, Valkyrie charged at us, swinging Dragonfang at Artemis. Percy rushed into action with Riptide while Thalia protected her mistress with Aegis.

 

“Einherjar of Valhalla, GET THEM!” Valkyrie screamed with a wave of her hand

 

Before we even knew what to do, thousands of Viking warriors were surrounding us in the clearing. Valkyrie flew by Thalia and charged at Artemis, who had now summoned her bow just as I had summoned my guitar.

 

“Hunters, scatter!”

 

According to the plan, the Hunters scattered to the trees being followed by a decent amount of Vikings. Annabeth drew her knife and set up a perimeter with Thalia, Percy, and Phoebe.

 

“How do you like this, Norwegian punks!?” I taunted and began playing “Shock Me”

 

As I played, lightning buzzed around us coming out of my guitar and sending warriors back to where they came from. Percy was having some trouble, but he used the frozen water in the snow to cover a couple hundred Vikings in an avalanche. Annabeth was going full on Spartan-crazy slicing with her knife, hair flowing behind her. Artemis had been holding her own when a few Vikings ganged up on her, the last few to be specific. They weren’t average Vikings either; they were huge brutes, kinda like Beowulf.

 

“Damon, could use a little help here!”

 

“Working on it!” I replied, chopping the arm off a warrior. “Perc, Annabeth, help her our while I get ready!”

 

The campers rushed to Artemis; aid while I began praying. “Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, I pray to you, the Big Three lend me your powers.”

 

I spread my legs and crouched down a little. As I did; lightning, water, and black smoke circled my left foot until they blended together and completely covered the bottom of my shoe. I leapt into the air and positioned myself for a kick like on my favorite mortal show from Japan, Kamen Rider. “I’ve been dying to say this…RIDER KICK!” I yelled.

 

The kick landed dead center of Valkyrie’s armor and she disintegrated in a massive explosion, leaving noting behind but her sword, for it was now a spoil of war, which Thalia ran to and picked up.

 

“Damon, what did you just do?” she asked, a trace of fear in her voice

 

“Something very, very bad. Any chance of peace we had, I just ruined. Now if we retrieve the powers or not, there will be a war of the gods.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I just broke an Ancient treaty to never harm a god from another region.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We should go then.”

 

“Yup.”

With that, I grabbed Dragonfang from Thalia and used it to teat open a portal to Asgard and began our journey to the realm of the Frost Giants. We all entered and it closed behind us, sealing either our fate or that of mankind.


	8. We Run Into an Unexpected Obstacle

“Damon, how many days has it been?” asked Annabeth as our group trudged through Svantalfleim on our way to Niffleheim, the realm of the dishonored dead and home of the Frost Giants.

 

“13 days which means we only have one left until the deadline, not that it matters anymore.”

 

“It feels like we’ve been walking in circles,” noted a Hunter

 

“Because we have my Hunter, this is the 1000th time we’ve passed through this clearing,” said Artemis

 

“How do you know little A?” I asked

 

“I marked our course with an arrow knowing full well who lives here.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Percy

 

“Don’t you know anything Seaweed Brain?” mocked my girlfriend. “This is the realm of the Dark Elves, and everyone who knows anything about Norse mythology knows the most infamous Dark Elf is…”

 

“Me! Hahahahaha!” laughed a man now standing before us. He was wearing a green and tallow spandex suit with horn-like protrusions coming from his helmet and a ponytail sticking out a hole in the helmet’s back

 

“Loki,” I said with a glare

 

“God of mischief at your service,” he replied with a bow. “Such a pity to have missed the deadline by 6 months, and with a three- quarter blood on the way to boot,” he finished with a glance toward Annabeth

 

“SIX MONTHS!” yelled Thalia. “The gods must be in the middle of a war more disastrous than the second Titan war!”

 

“Quite so little half-blood, quite so indeed. Even without the Odinforce my ‘father’ was quite pleased to send our legions of Einherjar out for what could be the next Ragnarok!”

 

“Back up funny boy,” I said. “Did you say ¾ blood?”

 

“I should think a god of you caliber would notice the signs, certainly by this stage in the pregnancy, but I guess with a child of Athena as the mother you never know.”

 

“Damon, does he mean I’m…”

 

“Yeah babe, he does. Now that I’m looking for it instead of focusing on the quest I do sense it. He’s right Annabeth; you’re carrying my son, the child of a god.”

 

“But does this mean I can’t fight anymore?”

 

“You’ve been fighting and pregnant for the past 6 months, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

 

“Loki, I demand you let us through to Niffleheim and cease this nonsense of yours!” ordered Artemis

 

“If only to watch Ymir devour you all hahaha!” he said with a snap of his fingers, and then he was gone.

 

We too had been transported. No loner in the woods, we now stood in a frozen tundra, a large ice castle in the near distance. “Well then, let’s go kick some tail,” I said


	9. Message Received- The Asgardians Deal a Twist of Fate

No sooner had I spoken those words than trough the snow covered trees stepped several Frost Giants brandishing swords and hammers the size of skyscrapers. Thalia charged them with Dragonfang but it bounced off like a bullet to Superman.

“Damon, you said this would kill them!”

“I said it would kill Ymir, not the other Frost Giants!”

“So what do we do? We’re outnumbered!”

Percy uncapped his sword and charged, trying to slice through a Frost Giant’s leg while Annabeth, my Xena-incarnate, leapt onto the back of one and drew her knife. I myself was about to charge, guitar in hand, when the smell of perfume filled the air.

“Need help my darling?”

“Aphrodite!? Shouldn’t you be helping the others?” I asked

“Tch, like they need my help. Listen doll, you know there’s only one weapon strong enough to save you and that’s why I am here. I helped create it and I need to be here to help you summon it.”

I nodded in agreement and snapped my fingers to cause two mic stands to rise. “Then don’t just stand there looking pretty, start singing.”

Aphrodite and I stood next to each other under the cover of a few Hunters and began playing the chorus to the KISS song “Bang, Bang You” followed by the entire song “Love Gun” to call forth the ultimate symbol of power, forged from our ancient love affair, the Love Gun. Able to switch between a gun, a sword, and a bow that mortals assume is wielded by Cupid, the Love Gun has strength matching that of Zeus’ Master Bolt and my father’s trident. I grew to giant human size, the form usually maintained on Olympus, and began firing semi-automatic bursts at the giants.

“Damon, watch out!” called Aphrodite before she vanished back to Olympus, her final warning saving me from a beheading,

I spun around and with the Love Gun in sword mode, sliced off the arm of the attacking giant. I engaged a few more in swordplay before returning it to gun form to finish off the rest. When all of the giants were gone, I fired a few more rounds like the end of the song “Love Gun” to open a portal and threw the gun up in the air so it could return to its holding dimension. Before it reached however, a man in a white robe ran by and snatched it. He converted it to love-bow mode and fired two arrows, one at Percy and the other at Thalia. Both half-bloods deflected but the arrows hit me and Artemis instead as I rolled my eyes realizing the “other prophecy” had been fulfilled. I turned to see Hermod, fastest of the Asgardians and their equivalent to Hermes, laughing at his luck.

“Hermod, what did you just do?”

“How fitting, you kill Valkyrie and now your very own weapon shall destroy you Damoneceus. I know you would never abandon the mother of your child, yet if you disobey the will of the Gun’s arrows it shall destroy the both of you as well as Artemis!”

“Damon, honey, what does he mean?”

“Tell her ‘Damon’; tell her you can no longer be together as you had promised.”

“First thing’s first Hermod, return the Love Gun or it will take your hand.”

“You bluff!”

“For someone who knows all about the Gun, you fail to realize it’s a double edged sword in the ands of anyone other than Aphrodite and me. Now return it or your hand goes bye bye in 3, 2, 1!” I warned, about to snap until Hermod threw it inside the portal and disappeared

“This isn’t good cuz, not good at all,” said Artemis

“Tell me about it.”

“What the hell did he mean it would destroy us and that we can’t be together anymore Damon!?” begged Annabeth full of sadness and concern with one hand on her stomach

“You know the stories of how Cupid’s arrows cause love right? Well the Gun not only does that, but it enforces it too. Anyone caught disobeying the arrows is disintegrated on the spot.”

“That’s awful, why would you make a thing like that!?”

“We didn’t. Remember how I said Hephaestus backed me into a corner? Well one of the things he did to get me to stop seeing Aphrodite was to sabotage the very thing we had forged out of our love for one another. Now that it’s bound me to Artemis, I expect an emergency meeting of the Olympian council any second now.”

Just then, both Artemis and my god phones went off to “When Lightning Strikes” by KISS (I had programmed everyone’s phone with a god-specific rock song ring tone) signifying Zeus calling. We picked up to a very stern voice on the other end and hung up with a gulp of fear.

“Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, watch over the other Hunters while we’re gone,” I said, giving Annabeth one last kiss before playing the Ace Frehley guitar solo again to go to Olympus while Artemis just teleported like the other gods (an ability I’m incapable of for some reason and thus must use my guitar to smoker-out)


	10. The Domains get Feng Shui’d

Artemis and I arrived on Olympus and immediately knelt in the middle of the room before Zeus.

 

“At ease young ones,” said my Uncle. “Take your thrones.”

 

Artemis and I complied, growing in size and walking to our thrones. I nervously took my seat in the large black chair surrounded by speakers and amps and put my guitar on the guitar stand next to it.

 

“Damoneceus, my nephew, explain to the council what has transpired and the other prophecy delivered to you last summer by the Oracle.”

 

“Yes my lord. As I’m sure you all know by now, the Asgardian Hermod has used my weapon the Love Gun to bind me to Artemis eternally, and should we not comply, we will be **_killed_** killed, not just dismembered while still alive like Kronos was,” I said, giving Hephaestus a cold stare

 

“We cannot afford to lose two Olympians,” said Zeus

 

“So what do you propose brother?” asked Poseidon

 

“Athena?” Zeus said, turning to my mother

 

“We must hear the prophecy before I can be sure. Damon I told you not to hurt Annabeth.”

 

“Mom it wasn’t my fault.”

 

“Stop stalling and tell us what the Oracle said nephew.”

 

“Basically that a weapon forged from love forgotten, the Love Gun Aphrodite and I created, would end the spark of love that’s new, me and Annabeth, and an old one would be renewed, Artemis and I from millennia ago, before she was goddess of maidens.”

 

“Athena, daughter, what do you think?”

 

“We have no choice but to obey the will of the Gun, Artemis will be wed to my son, and I will take the domain over maidens and join it with that of the virgins.”

 

“Mom are you sure about this? What about my son?”

 

“You will be obligated to help out with your son under the agreement with Percy Jackson after the Titan war; the Gun has no power over promises on the Styx, right Aphrodite?”

 

“Yes Athena.”

 

“Then let’s get to it, domains first then wedding,” said Zeus

 

We all assumed our true godly forms and stood at our thrones. Zeus stepped down to the center of the room and faced us all.

 

“Artemis, Athena, come to me my daughters.”

 

Artemis and Athena walked to their father and raised their right hands. Zeus joined their hands and clasped his around them. “Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, do you wish to transfer your rule over the domain of maidens to your sister Athena?”

 

“Yes father.”

 

“Athena, goddess of wisdom, do you accept the domain of maidens unto yourself, sworn on the river Styx?”

 

“Yes lord Zeus.”

 

“Then as lord of the gods I sanction this transfer of domains for the rest of time.”

 

Thunder boomed and Athena returned to her throne as I stepped down.

 

“Damoneceus, god of rock, in accordance and compliance with the Ancient Laws, do you take Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, to be your wife for all of eternity, to obey the will thrust upon you by the Love Gun and to never turn to another mortal or goddess?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Artemis, daughter, goddess of the Hunt, do you swear to wed Damoneceus in accordance to the Ancient Laws and never stray to a mortal or god?”

 

“Yes dad.”

 

“Than bound by the will of Olympus I now pronounce you god and wife.”

 

Again thunder boomed and I took Artemis’ hand. We kissed and a golden ring appeared on our left ring fingers, sealing the marriage.

 

“Now then, you two have a quest to finish and the rest of us have a war to fight, before you disembark I want Aphrodite to aid you in re-summoning the Love Gun and hiding it until you call it forth in order to fix the situation we have created by separating you from Annabeth my nephew,” Zeus decreed as the gods all disappeared back to the battleground. Aphrodite and I did as we were told and then I took my leave back to Niffleheim with my new wife in tow.


	11. The Frost Giants give us the Key to our Quest

“Damon!” yelled Annabeth, running to give me a hug until I stopped her. “Damon, what is it, what’s wrong?”

 

“Zeus has finalized it, we’re over Annabeth, I’m truly sorry, Artemis and I are married.”

 

“No! This can’t be happening!”

 

“Chill Annabeth, you think I wanted this?”

 

“But our son…”

 

“I can still raise him under the promise we made to Percy. Speaking of whom, I know you two broke up but I sense he still loves you. If you want, I’ll bind the two of you with the Gun so you’ll never be alone. Besides, there is no one I’d rather have marry my little sis and be the stepfather to our child than my little bro…as odd as that sounds.”

 

“But I want to be with YOU!” she cried

 

“You can’t babe, I swore on the Styx to never stray from my marriage lest the three of us be vaporized.”

 

“Annabeth I…”

 

“SHUT UP SEAWEED BRAIN!”

 

“Artemis, what about our oaths to swear off men?” asked Thalia

 

“Void, Athena is goddess of maidens now. You may date as you please; however, all other aspects of your oath still stand.”

 

“Damon this isn’t fair!”

 

“Damnit Annabeth I know! If I had it my way I would stay with you and our son but we have no choice but to move on! Percy, would you protect her even if I didn’t bind you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So would you mind?

 

 

“Anything to stop this.”

 

“Then it’s settled. Annabeth I’m sorry, to me Love Gun!”

 

I held out my hand and the Gun dropped from the sky where Aphrodite and I had hid it. I put it in bow mode and then kissed my left index and middle fingers’ tips before placing them over my heart and pulling out an arrow.

 

“Damon, what’s that?” asked Thalia

 

“True love arrows come from the hears of Aphrodite or myself, the one’s Hermod used were good enough to cause thus mess but these fill you with feeling, not just bind you together,” I said, shooting Annabeth and then repeating the arrow creating process, this time dropping to a knee and wincing in pain

 

“DAMON!” yelled Artemis rushing to my side. “Are you all right my love?”

 

“Ungh…yeah I’m fine. Making arrows uses park of my heart and it takes time for it to regenerate. It’s good to see the effects of the Gun and our marriage are having on you, you’re already calling me your love.”

 

“I never stopped loving you, even after our short affair.”

 

I drew back the bowstring and shot the second arrow into Percy. “Love Gun, bind these two in eternal love stronger than the tests of time.” Upon hearing my command, the knocks of the arrows connected with a beam of pink light and sank into the hearts of the two half-bloods. “It is done,” I said

 

“Annabeth, I love you and I promise to protect you with all of my being.”

 

“Percy, I love you too. I’m sorry we broke up but now I know we’ll be happy together forever.”

 

“Break it up lovebirds, we’ve got a giant to slay,” said Thalia as we all laughed and headed towards the castle

* * *

“Who dares enter my throne room!?” boomed Ymir the king of the Frost Giants

 

“Ymir, tell us where the Odinforce is!” I demanded

 

The giant stood up and I immediately wished I hadn’t said that. Frost Giants are larger than your average giant by far, and Ymir is about 30 times the height of the Sears tower.

 

“If you beat me foolish Greeks, then I will tell you what you need to know and that is a big if!”

 

Thalia drew Dragonfang and got ready for battle but was pushed aside by Artemis

 

“Not yet my Hunter, we must wear him down first.”

 

“Aye mistress.”

 

I charged at Ymir without any hesitation, Zeus knows what I was thinking going in unarmed but Hades I had a war to help win. I leapt into the air and punched Ymir square in the jaw.

 

“Hahaha, is that the best you’ve got? I’ll be eating god for dinner in no time if you fight like this!”

 

“No, THIS is the best I’ve got!” I screamed, summoning my axe and driving into the back of his neck before jumping down.

 

Ymir called his guards in but they were easily beaten compared to the wild giants, and I repeated my assault on the king’s neck with their swords, forcing him to his knees.

 

“You’re too late,” he coughed. “By now you precious camp is in ruin. If you really want the Odinforce, find the one who allowed you passage to my kingdom.”

 

“The guards we beat?” asked a Hunter

 

“No you dumbass,” said Thalia. “Loki.”

 

“Thanks Ymir. Thalia, you’re up.”

 

“Yes my lord.”

 

“I thought I told you to stop being so formal with me.”

 

“Damon just shut up, and Thalia just cut off his head already.”

 

“Wow, harsh Artemis, harsh.”

 

Thalia jumped on Ymir and drove Dragonfang into his heart.

 

“Not the end I would’ve wished for, but it suits him.”

 

“So any ideas how to find Loki?” asked Phoebe

 

“I doubt he’s back in Svantalfleim. My guess is he’s in Asgard, probably sitting on Odin’s throne in Valhalla,” I said

 

“So let’s move,” my wife agreed.

 

 


	12. We Prank the Prankster

As our group traveled through Hel on our way to Valhalla we were stopped when the Lady Sif appeared before us.

 

“I must warn you to turn around heroes, Loki has the hall heavily guarded and will surely know you’re after him.”

 

“Out of the way before we dispel you Sif,” I warned

 

“Athena always has a plan,” added Annabeth

 

“You have been warned,” said Sif before disappearing, a trait all gods seem to share after having a brief encounter

 

“So Wise Girl, what is our great plan?” Percy asked

 

“We trick the trickster. We beat whoever he has on guard and go in disguised as them. I suspect he’ll realize and try to stop us but you and Artemis will go around the other side and ambush him.”

 

“I don’t know Annabeth, that sounds pretty risky,” Percy critiqued

 

“Let’s go for it,” I said

 

We kept moving through the realms until finally we entered the gates of Asgard and made our way to the Hall of Champions. We had made it to the front steps when a wall of green fire erupted and forced us back.

 

“Percy, help me put it out bro!”

 

“Right!”

 

Percy and I concentrated and held out our hands towards a well and then made an arcing motion towards the firewall, dousing it and leaving a thick smokescreen.

 

“What was that?” he asked

 

“Not what, who.”

 

“So, you thought you could just waltz right in and steal back the Odinforce did thee?” taunted a female voice

 

“Amora, show yourself Enchantress!”

 

“So, the god found us out. Oh no, whatever shall we do?” joked a man’s voice as a double bladed war axe flew by my head and embedded itself in a tree behind us

 

“Skurge,” growled Artemis

 

Two Asgardians materialized on the steps infront of us and the axe flew back into the hands of Skurge the Executioner

 

“What say we show these heathens what the powers of true gods are like, eh Skurge?”

 

“Aye Enchantress.”

 

Executioner swung his axe at us but Thalia intercepted with Aegis. Percy uncapped Riptide and charged at Amora while she continued to blast us with dark magic and Annabeth drew her knife and rushed to help Percy.

 

“Damon, you and Artemis get Loki, we’ll handle this!”

 

“Annabeth are you sure you guys can handle this?”

 

“I have a plan, go!”

 

I hated leaving 2 of the strongest evil Asgardians in the hands of Hunters, a pregnant daughter of Athena, and the son of Poseidon but I didn’t really have much of a choice so I prayed to my cousin Ares to keep them safe and charged forward through Amora’s defensive barrier and into the Hall of Champions.


	13. Putting it all on the Line with Nothin' to Lose

“Hahahahahahaha, so the fools got Ymir to spill. No matter, I shall destroy thee where thee stand!”

 

“Seriously, who talks like that, we don’t even say thee that much anymore, or ever did to my knowledge,” I said

 

“Damon, what do we do?”

 

“There’s nothing you can do, I’m more powerful than you are!”

 

“He’s right Artemis, there’s only one thing to do, we need our godly forms.”

 

“But if we assume them we’ll incinerate the others!”

 

“He has the Odinforce, he’ll incinerate us.”

 

“Still, we can’t.”

 

“There is one way.”

 

“Damon no, it’s too risky, too many minor gods have died trying to do that!”

 

“But maybe an Olympian is the only one who can. You’ve already named Thalia as your replacement if you die; I guess I can name my unborn son my successor should I fail.”

 

“Damon don’t!” she cried, but she was too late.

I had already begun channeling my powers. Music started playing out of nowhere and just as Percy and the others ran inside, my body disintegrated.

 

“NO!” my wife screamed

 

Everyone looked solemn and Artemis cursed Loki for driving me to try such a suicide tactic.

 

“Di immortales,” Annabeth cursed, about to rip the mischief god to shreds.

 

Suddenly there was a bright light and my godly form, but still human sized, stood infront of the others, energy radiating off of me.

 

“Damon, you’re okay!” Artemis cheered, running to hug me

 

“Wow Damon, you look…”

 

“Like if Tommy Lee wore KISS makeup, combat boots, and an Iron Maiden style outfit? I know. Like I said they all subconsciously honor me.”

 

“Damon, I’m not letting you put your life on the line alone,” said Artemis

 

“Okay, but don’t you disintegrate on me doll face.”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

“The key is to focus on stabilizing your shape in human form while turning into your true form. When the energy feels like it’s about to tear you apart, let it, but concentrate on reforming.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just think about what you want to do before you do it.”

 

Artemis channeled her powers and disintegrated like I had and then reappeared. Not longer an 18 year old girl, Artemis was a noble warrior, resembling an Amazon. She was wearing a wolf’s head hood, bronze armor, arm claws, and surrounded by a golden aura, the counterpart to my silver one.

 

“Oh I’m shaking in my boots. Fools, you’re powers are no match for mine regardless of your forms! What will you do Damon, help your bride fight me… or save your demigod friends?” he said with a snap

 

A few seconds later, Thalia and the others were suspended over a pit, bound and gagged.

 

“You can’t save them all and fight me Damon!” he chuckled as the cage fell to its doom.

“Get Loki babe, I got the others. White Snake!” I said, and out of my glove shot two great white snakes that flew and extended at a blinding speed, wrapping themselves around the cage and retracting to pull it to safety, then freeing the Hunters and half-bloods.

 

“Great job darling, now some help would be nice!” called Artemis as she slashed her hunting knife and Loki teleported around her in circles.

 

“Damon, help her, I’ll take care of everyone here,” said Thalia

 

“Honey, incoming,” I called as I tossed Artemis her second hunting knife

 

“Thanks,” she replied as she caught them. “Now are you going to fight or just toss me my gear?”

 

“You wanna see fighting? I’ll show you fighting!” I responded, running at Loki and delivering a jumping side-kick, the boot on my outstretched foot becoming Gene Simmons’ demon boot and biting Loki as it connected

 

“Gah! What is that!?”

 

“Demon boots with Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold teeth.”

 

“What practical use could those possibly serve?”

 

“I think the bite of you missing sums it up nicely.”

 

“Olympian brat! Feel my wrath and the true power of the Odinforce!”

 

Loki fired a blast of magical energy towards me but I had been expecting it. I drew my guitar and played a power chord that channeled the blood red lightning around me and met the blast mid stream.

 

“Annabeth, Percy, now!”

 

Percy ran over and caused water to form around Loki’s waist, immediately freezing it into an ice prison. Annabeth lunged forward and drove her knife into his back while Thalia thrust her spear and I used my Whitesnake power to strangle Loki, just as Annabeth had planned out earlier. Artemis and I were to lead the full assault/ distraction to get him to release the Odinforce, the rest would finish the job in his weakened state. I summoned the Odinforce to me and compressed it into a ball.

 

“You guys might wanna look away now,” I cautioned

 

The mortals turned and Artemis and I went full size so that we could reassume our human forms. Right when we did, out phones went off.

 

“Great,” I said before lightning struck us and brought us to my father’s undersea palace


	14. The Prophecy is Fulfilled

“Father, why are we having the council here?” I asked

 

“Let’s go to the throne room son, your uncle will explain everything.”

 

“Damon? I thought I heard your voice,” said a merman with two tails swimming up to us

 

“Triton, bro, it’s been centuries!” I said, propelling myself over to greet my half-brother with a hug

 

“Mom would love to see you before the council meets, I’m sure of it.”

 

“Sure thing bro,” I said

 

I’m sure you’re all well aware that my dad’s wife, Amphitrite, isn’t too fond of his children other than Triton because it just proves he’s been unfaithful, but we’ve always had a strange relationship. Maybe it’s because I’m a god, maybe it’s because I’m tight with Triton; I don’t know, it could be a lot of things, but Amphitrite always treats me as her own. My brother and I swam to the dining hall where the Queen was currently resting and I greeted her.

 

“Queen Amphitrite, how’ve you been?”

 

“Damon, son, sit down. My you’ve grown.”

 

“How’s dad been treating you?”

 

“Good, good. Congratulations on the wedding to Artemis, I knew you two would be a great couple after that one time you…”

 

“You knew about that?”

 

“Son, everyone on Olympus knew about that, nothing my boys do escapes me.”

 

“Artemis is gonna have my head for this.”

 

“Relax son, Poseidon tells me you also have a son on the way, with a daughter of Athena no less.”

 

“Yup, wish it could be full time but the situation is complicated.”

 

“Well at least you will be there. Now then, you better get going, the council is about to begin.”

 

“Bye Amphitrite.”

 

“Goodbye my son, visit soon.”

 

I swam back to the throne room and took my seat.

 

“I’m sure you are all wondering why the council s being held here and Ares is absent,” said Zeus as he eyed the other gods. “Currently he is at the gates of Olympus trying to fend off Tyr. Both being the gods of war it is a pretty even match. On to other matters, despite their tardiness, it appears Damoneceus and Artemis have completed their quest, am I right nephew?”

 

“Yes uncle. I have the Odinforce right here” I answered, pulling out the sphere. “What do you propose we do with it?”

 

“Use it as a bargaining chip or peace offering to get that one-eyed buffoon to back down, no offense to any present Cyclopes. If he refuses, I’ll merge it with my Master Bolt and send him to Tartarus.”

 

“Father, would that be wise?” my mother asked

 

“Athena is right Zeus, that kind of power could mean this family’s downfall,” Hera added

 

“Relax ladies, I have everything under control. Artemis, Damon, you and your group return to the camp to help Dionysus.”

 

“Aye lord Zeus.”

 

“Must I?” whined the god of wine

 

“Yes my son, you still have 40-some years left as director.”

 

With the council adjourned, everyone teleported out and I swam aside to talk to my parents about the child. When we were done, Artemis and I returned to Valhalla, brought the group back to Midgard (Earth), and returned to camp.


	15. Birth of an Empire

It had been 3 more months since the fiasco in Asgard and Annabeth’s pregnancy was coming full term. Everyone had just finished dinner when, on her way back to Cabin 6, she doubled over in pain.

 

“Annabeth, what is it?” Percy asked as he rushed to her aid

 

“What do you think it is, brain freeze? I’m going into labor, help me get to the Big House and bring someone from Apollo cabin.”

 

“No need,” came a voice from above as Artemis and I arrived on the scene.

 

The sun was setting in the sky and there before us hovered a blond haired boy wearing Oakley’s, the god of medicine himself, Apollo.

 

“Help’s at hand child of Athena, you have the Twin Archers at your service.”

 

“How are archers going to help?” asked Percy

 

“Damon, are you sure this kid is playing with a full deck?”

 

“Yes brother.”

 

“He does know I’m also the god of medicine and Artemis is goddess of childbirth right?”

 

“Probably, but I don’t think he’s focusing on that right now.”

 

“Let’s just get Annabeth to the infirmary already.”

 

Apollo and I put Annabeth’s arms around our shoulders and walked from the dining pavilion to the Big House. We laid her down on a bed while my wife and her brother went to work on helping. A few hours later and Annabeth finally delivered out son, whose hair was jet black and had crimson eyes like me, though slightly duller due to Annabeth’s grey eyes.

 

“He’s adorable,” said Thalia

 

“What do we name him?” I asked

 

“Alexander.”

 

“Alexander?”

 

“After Alexander the Great, one of the greatest strategists in all of history,” his mother replied

 

“Alexander it is.”

 

“A fine name indeed, and suiting too considering who his parents are,” said Chiron

 

“Alexander Chase, it does have a nice ring to it,” said Thalia

 

“Chase?” asked Percy. “Why not Jackson.”

 

“Because he’s not your son moron, he’s mine and Annabeth’s, and since gods have no last name, the child takes the surname of the mortal parent, thus Alexander **Chase**.”

 

“I do not mean to spoil this touching moment, but mu lords and my lady, you are needed in battle,” said Chiron

 

“You’re right as always Chiron. Watch over Alex, he can stay here or with his mother in Cabin 6 until he is ready to move into his rightful cabin, Cabin 23,” I said

 

I kissed my son and his mother goodbye and Artemis, Apollo, and I got into the sun chariot and rode off to help the others finish the fight against the Asgardians once and for all.


End file.
